Illithor
Illithor was the capital city and center-of-the-faith of the Realm. It was located on the Vlylopt Gulf, near the cities of Otar and Inyevith. Founded after the Arathi'il and Elkhazi'il arrived on Enthuiah, Illithor has been at the center of Enthuian politics ever since the earliest days. Being the capital, many Realm officials and hierarchs resided permanently in the city, including the Emperor himself, residing in the Precursor structure known as the Key. The Dome was the largest holy temple in all of the Realm, and the Elder Keep within the Key harbored the largest and most expansive library in the known world. Together with Otar, Inyevith, Tannyll, and Ardrith, it made up the Five Old Cities. It was also the center of the Eastern Sector. Boasting an official population of two million, doubtlessly excluding thousands of undocumented residents, Illithor was easily the largest city known on any continent. Description Illithor was a sprawling urban center full of many people of varying races. The Realm officially claimed a high elf majority population during the height of their power, but one look at the city itself told you just how diverse it really was. The heart of the city was located on a massive plateau situated between two waterfalls. The two rivers which fed into Illithor, the Remembrance River and the Bluefell River, fed into the city's ports and fisheries. During the Middle Realm Era, after reliable Precursor airfloat technology had been perfected by the Realm, airships became a common site about the city. The city's guard, the Steampikes, were composed of an unsegregated selection of a variety of elves, of which the most common were high and sea elves. They were outfitted with enchanted pikes and magical steam-shields. At times, there were as many as twenty thousand Steampikes active within the city's jurisdiction. The Emperor's District was also patrolled by the elite Ascendant Guard, who wielded elemental sword and spear weapons as well as advanced shielding, complimenting the standard Steampike patrol. Non-elves were seldom allowed into the Emperor's District without special permissions, although this largely depended on how stringent or fanatical the current Emperor was at the time. The outer portions of the city hugged the very cliff edges of the Ancestor's Plateau, and were home to the city's lower upper class. The Heretic's Arena was located here, where those accused of heresy could fight for their lives in gladiatorial combat, the highest champions being pardoned for their crimes. Here at the edge of the cliff was where the city's original borders ended, although these have been long since disregarded. Across the rivers, the city grew to continue into many other expansive districts, built up over many centuries. These were where many of the non-elvish or lower class residents lived. The Ring District, the immediate ring surrounding the Holy Crown area, was were many stunt elves as well as immigrant orcs lived. The Bridge of the Ancients connected the outer districts to the Ancestor's Plateau, as did several underground tunnels. Situated in a semi-arid environment, Illithor would be completely uninhabitable were it not for the waters of the two rivers which hugged its edges, and provided plentiful deltas were they led into the sea nearby. Boats, airships, and river beasts were common methods of transportation around the city. The medium-sized burges of Lerico, Itronio, and Pland fed into Illithor and supported it by growing crops to feed its vast population. Indeed, the city's massive population was sustained almost entirely by imports from all over the known world. The Emperor of the Realm was the official ruler of Illithor. However, regular day-to-day management duties were maintained by the Governor. The city's temples of worship were maintained by the High Priest of the Realm. Due to the vast population, worship of religions other than the Realm's official religion was unofficially tolerated by the city's government. History What would eventually become Illithor started out as a trade outpost for the high elves and dark elves upon their arrival on Enthuiah. During this era, it was simply known as the Outpost by most of its residents. Over several centuries, this outpost grew to become a small city, which was officially christened Illithor in 24 BR. After the unification of the Realm, the city was quickly decided on as the capital and center-of-the-faith of the fledgling theocracy. The Emperor's Tower was constructed on the Ancestor's Plateau in 36 AR. The development that surrounded the tower grew to become the Emperor's District. The Heretic's Arena was completed in 49 AR, as a means of entertainment for the masses and as a way to periodically empty the prisons. Category:Cities Category:Realm Category:Five Old Cities Category:Eastern Sector Category:Capitals